dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Nappa
|Race=Saiyan |JapName=ナッパ |RomName=Nappa |AniName=Nappa |MangaName=Nappa |AltName=General Nappa Napa |CanonTo=Original Manga |FirstApp= Manga: "The Needs of the Many..." (Volume 17, Chapter 204) Anime: Cameo: "Reunions" Full Appearance: "Gohan's Rage" |Date of birth= c. 700 - 710 Age |Date of death=November 3rd, Age 762 |Height=6'10" |Allegiance=Planet Trade Organization (General of the Saiyan Army, ??? - 737 Age) (Soldier directly under Frieza, 737 - 762 Age)| FamConnect= Vegeta (comrade) Raditz (comrade) }} Nappa (ナッパ) is an elite Saiyan warrior from Planet Vegeta, and Vegeta's partner in combat. Prior to the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Nappa was the General of the Saiyan Army under the planet trade organization and aid/partner to the young Prince Vegeta as well. After his race's demise, he along with Vegeta and Raditz work as soldiers directly under Frieza, which leads him to Earth. His name is a pun off of Chinese cabbage. Appearance and Personality Though his genes give him the appearance of someone in their mid-30s, Nappa is approximately 50 years old, and is first seen with the Saiyan Prince Vegeta after hearing of Raditz' death at the hands of Piccolo and Goku. At this time, he looks identical all the way to the time of his death. He has hair in the Bardock special (although it seems to be a smaller patch, lacking sideburns of any kind). He travels to Earth with Vegeta to gather the Dragon Balls and wish for eternal life. Before the annihilation of the Saiyan Race at the hands of Frieza, Nappa was the Commander-in-chief of the Entire Saiyan Army. He is the second most powerful Saiyan warrior in Frieza's army and reports his accomplishments to Frieza directly, alongside Raditz and Vegeta. Like most Saiyans, Nappa wore a scouter to detect the ki of his enemies. Nappa has quite a destructive personality and loves demolition to an extreme level. When arriving on Earth, the first thing he asks Vegeta is if he can destroy a town. When taking time off to wait for Goku (in the anime only), Vegeta allows him to destroy as many things and places as he wants, as long as he doesn't waste enough energy to break a sweat. Nappa proceeds to demolish an entire Navy fleet division as well as an aerial raid, smashing through many jets and helicopters before leveling a slew of ships. Nappa also has a very cocky personality, as he enjoys toying with his opponents. This shows his dark humorous side as he sometimes tells himself crude jokes when he's alone and laughs at them. He tends to fight first and makes use of his brawn more so than his brain. However, his great ego would immediately vanish the second someone causes him a bruise or scar, and would decide to kill them slowly and painfully as a result. He is, in this instance, vain to the extent that he feels his appearance should remain unscathed. However, he would still eliminate anyone as quickly as possible when losing patience with them. Often times, he allows his anger to get the best of him, becoming extremely enraged and infuriated, which results in Vegeta constantly reminding or, in some cases, ordering him to calm down. An anime-only flashback in the Frieza Saga, however, shows a more sympathetic side to Nappa. Shortly after conquering the Planet Shikk, he, Vegeta and Raditz are met with insult rather than rewards for their fast work. Nappa is openly hurt and angered that he just destroyed an entire race of innocent people for no reason, and later states to Vegeta that he hates his current life of ending lives for Frieza, also demanding to know how Vegeta can continue to obey Frieza after all the crimes the warlord has committed. He also appears to be shocked when Vegeta claims not to care about the death of his father and the rest of the Saiyan race. Biography Planet Vegeta's destruction Nappa is briefly seen watching Vegeta fight a bunch of Saibamen, and afterwards having a conversation about Frieza. Attack on Earth While Vegeta and Nappa travel to Earth, they stop by Arlia. They were only there for a short time, and while they were there they made quick work of the planets strongest warriors, before destroying Arlia altogether. After arriving on Earth, Nappa does a power demonstration by blowing up an entire city just with his Volcano Explosion technique. After Vegeta threatens him not to do so or he will kill him (because it could destroy any Dragon Ball nearby), they head off to seek out the Dragon Balls going directly to where Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin are, looking for the one who killed Raditz, arriving moments before Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan. After Yamcha was killed by a Saibamen, Nappa demonstrates his sheer power over the Z Fighters, surviving the attacks of Tien and Chiaotzu (which ultimately took their lives in the process), with nothing but a few cosmetic injuries. During the fight, Piccolo had a plan to destroy him, but Gohan was too afraid to attack during the part where he was supposed to blast him. Before the fight can continue, Vegeta decides to pause it for three hours to allow Goku to show up, finding it amusing that Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan have so much faith on such a low level Saiyan warrior as Kakarot. To keep himself occupied, Nappa destroys the news crew that had been reporting on the battle, and then easily decimates the military forces, consisting of battleships and aircraft carriers, that were en route to stop the Saiyans. After that, he destroyed another city with his Exploding Wave technique. After three hours have passed, the fight resumes, and Nappa takes off his Saiyan armor so there is nothing holding his power back. Piccolo devises a plan that involves him grabbing Nappa's tail to weaken him, but Nappa has become immune to this and does not suffer any pain from it as Raditz did. Once again, the Saiyan demonstrates his might against Piccolo and Krillin, clearly injuring Piccolo, torturing Krillin, and bullying Gohan. The remaining Z Fighters were all injured, while Nappa wasn't even hurt at all, but soon, Krillin threw a Destructo Disk at him, which he barely dodged, getting out with just a scar on his left cheek. This was enough to make Nappa stop making Krillin suffer, and just kill him. However, Piccolo launched a Ki blast at him just in time, which makes Vegeta laugh at how he was hit twice. He was about to kill Piccolo, but decided to bully Gohan again, smacking him then taking time to relax by sitting on him. Gohan finally lost patience and kicked Nappa in a rage, catching him off guard for the first time during the fight, but this only makes Nappa angrier. In the end, Nappa ultimately kills Piccolo when the Namekian uses his body to shield Gohan from a potentially fatal attack. Gohan, enraged by this, uses all his power in one last blast called the Masenko; an attack that Nappa parries almost easily, but admits that it had made his arm numb. Just as the much more powerful Nappa is about to finish off the exhausted Gohan, Goku arrives. As strong as Nappa was, he was unable to land a blow against Goku, whose agility was great, even his ultimate attack fails to faze him when he counters it with a Kamehameha charged within a few seconds. When Vegeta loses patience with Nappa's performance and orders him to stand down, Nappa decides to take the humiliation out on Gohan and Krillin, charging at them with the intention of finishing them off with a mouth blast. Goku had to use his Kaio-ken and stops him and fells Nappa with a Kaio-ken strike to his back, breaking it. Defeated, Nappa is tossed at Vegeta's feet by Goku. As a punishment for his failure, Nappa is quickly thrown in the air by the Saiyan Prince, as a Saiyan who can't move is "useless", according to Vegeta. After he begs Vegeta for his life, Nappa is ultimately destroyed by Vegeta's energy blast. Upon entering the Afterlife, he joins Raditz after being sent to Hell by King Yemma. After death In an anime only flashback, Nappa, along with Raditz and Vegeta return from their conquest on Planet Shikk. However, they are met with insult rather than congratulations by Dodoria, Zarbon, and Frieza. Nappa nearly loses control and tries to attack Frieza along with Zarbon and Dodoria, but Vegeta orders his comrade to stand down, knowing that they wouldn't stand a chance against them. During the Androids and Cell Sagas, Goku's fight with Nappa is shown to be one of the times Dr. Gero has been tracking him. Also, when Cell explains his origin to Piccolo, he says Dr. Gero collected cells from Nappa to help create him. In the Kid Buu Saga, Nappa makes an appearance in a flashback of when Vegeta and Goku first met. Dragon Ball GT Temporary escape In Dragon Ball GT, Nappa is revived with the rest of the evil departed. One of his first acts upon resurrection is to destroy an entire city (like he had done when he first landed on Earth in Dragon Ball Z). Though Vegeta, for the sake of their common Saiyan heritage and past friendship, gives him a chance to escape and survive by telling him to "split town", Nappa instead attacks Vegeta in an attempt to avenge his own death. Vegeta easily kills Nappa (again) with an energy attack. He is later seen in Hell alongside General Blue, Staff Officer Black, and Major Metallitron approaching Piccolo, who presumably defeats them. Also, in the Shadow Dragon Saga, Rage Shenron has a flashback of when Vegeta and Nappa arrived on Earth, thus indirectly causing his birth. Special abilities Exploding Wave :Known as the "Break Storm" in the ''Budokai'' video games and "Volcano Explosion" in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Nappa powers up his energy and raises two fingers in the air to create a large explosion around him. He can be seen performing this attack to destroy East City when he first arrives on Earth with Vegeta, in a filler episode on Planet Arlia, when he was fighting Goku, and in Dragon Ball GT, when he returns from Hell. Nappa also uses another variation of the Exploding Wave known as Blazing Storm. Eye Lasers :Like many characters in the series, Nappa can fire lasers from his eyes. He uses these while toying with the people of Earth to pass the time until Goku arrived. Levitate :Like most of the characters in Dragon Ball Z he can perform Levitate, which is flight. Levitate translates as 'Sky Dance Skill'. Lightning Aura :At the start of his battle against the humans, Nappa charges up his energy and surrounds himself with a vibrating aura of energy. He uses this to make his blows even more powerful and is even able to chop Tien's hand off while using this aura. He can also convert this aura into a beam. Arm Break :A rush attack that Nappa used against Tien while emitting his lightning aura. Bomber DX :He uses this attack many times through out the Saiyan Saga, most notably to kill Piccolo. Nappa charges up a potent wave of ki and fires it with one hand. The name "Bomber DX" is taken from the first three Budokai series, as it was not named in the anime or manga. The attack is named Impact Bomb in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. Break Cannon :Known as the "Break Cannon" in the Budokai video games, Nappa fires an immensely powerful blue beam of energy from his mouth, similar to that of Saiyans in their Great Ape forms, that pierces through his foe's defenses. He calls this his ultimate move and uses it as a last resort in his battle with Goku. Also "Kapa" in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. Great Ape :Nappa does not actually become a Great Ape in the series; however, he has a tail, which indicates that he is able to transform. Nappa makes an appearance as a Great Ape in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 as a what-if transformation. He is able to speak, and control himself normally, like Vegeta (and King Vegeta) can in their Great Ape forms. His bald head translates into something of a receding hairline/larger forehead in Great Ape form. Interestingly enough, in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Nappa needs to be in a "Night" stage for him to become a Great Ape, when he is supposed to be a Saiyan Elite (who should be able transform with the aid of a Power Ball). This is likely an in-game explanation for why Nappa himself never used the transformation in the series, as he couldn't perform the Saiyan Power Ball technique. *'Note:' The Power Ball is not a technique exclusive to Elite Saiyans, as the Low-Class Saiyan, Turles can use the technique. It is highly likely that Nappa was unaware of the technique, which explains why he never used it in the series. Power Level Nappa's maximum Power Level was 4,000, as stated in Volume #7 of the Daizenshuu. However, upon calming down and taking Goku on in earnest, he is seen almost holding his own against his mighty foe (who even remarks that "This would take forever!"). Major Battles *Nappa vs Yetti *Nappa vs Krillin and Piccolo *Nappa vs Chiaotzu *Nappa vs Tien *Nappa vs Piccolo *Nappa vs Gohan *Nappa vs Goku *Nappa vs Vegeta Live Action Appearance Nappa makes an appearance in the live action Korean Dragon Ball Film from 1990, despite the movie taking place in the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Video games Nappa has appeared as a playable character in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai series, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series, and in other series. He usually appears in the story modes in the same place as in the Dragon Ball Z story line. He was also a boss in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku and Dragon Ball Z: Sagas. He also appeared in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, and is set to appear in the Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 as well. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Shozo Iizuka (DBZ), Kiyoyuki Yanada (DBGT), Tetsu Inada (DBZKai) *Ocean Dub: Michael Dobson *FUNimation Dub: Phil Parsons (Saiyan/Vegeta Saga, Remastered Bardock Special, and Video Games) and Christopher R. Sabat (Original Bardock Special and Episode 89) *Latin American Dub: José Luis Castañeda *German Dub: Gerald Paradies *Italian Dub: Riccardo Lombardo *Portuguese Dub: Ricardo Spínola Trivia *Alternately colored versions of Nappa and Vegeta actually appear earlier in a brief cameo appearance in "Reunions" alongside Raditz. *Nappa's scouter is the only scouter, outside of filler, not known to be destroyed as he removed it before his fight at Vegeta's advice and never picked it back up before he died. This meant that it was still lying out there, in the middle of nowhere, at least until Majin Buu blew up the earth,or unless Dr. Gero salvaged the scouter in order to create Android 16's ki sensing feature. It is also possible that the scouter was destroyed during the vicious fight that ensued. *When Nappa is killing time waiting for Goku to arrive, he destroys another city. During this, for a second, he is suddenly wearing his scouter again, despite taking it off hours earlier. This is because the the footage was taken from when he destroys the first city after arriving on Earth. *Nappa is insusceptible to the pain a typical Saiyan experiences when having their tail mistreated, as Vegeta declares to the horror of Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan in the episode "Time's Up!!". *In the manga, an instance of a minor inconsistency is when Nappa had many light wounds and injuries from his fight against Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu, but after the three hours had passed, he seemed to have lost them. *Unlike Vegeta, Nappa's color scheme was not corrected in his pre-Earth appearances in Dragon Ball Kai, although it is possible he owns more than one suit of armor. *The only Z-Fighter Nappa technically kills is Piccolo; Yamcha is killed by a Saibamen, Chiaotzu destroyed himself in a sacrificial explosion, and Tien used every ounce of his energy in an attack, draining him of his life. *Nappa is the very first villain injured by Goku's Kaio-ken. *In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, Nappa has special dialogue with the Ginyu Force, despite never actually meeting them in the series. *In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, when Nappa is fighting against Vegeta in multiple rounds and Vegeta wins two, Nappa will say, "That's Vegeta for ya!" Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Characters with What-if transformations